


just confess already!

by Anonymous



Series: drabblesnotfound [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Online Friendship, i love dnf bye shhh, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which dream waits until the very last moment for many things. one of them is confessing to george.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: drabblesnotfound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120
Collections: Anonymous





	just confess already!

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is the first drabble in the collection. i really hope you enjoy. please no hate, but suggestions are always welcome! please know that everything is fiction. 
> 
> short disclaimer: i respect the cc's greatly and if they feel uncomfortable in anyway i will act accordingly.
> 
> lowercase is intentional.

dream was a faceless mystery. all anyone knew about him was his voice, his deep, calming, velvety voice. and who could forget? his iconic high-pitched wheeze laugh, the one that sounded like a kettle, that contagiously wonderful sound. it could make anyone smile. it was that and his many other admirable qualities that drew in his audience.

dream had started youtube a couple of years ago, and recently began to gain popularity. his videos were challenges, ones he coded himself. dream loved coding. it was one of the only things he had a heart strung passion to. he took a course to learn all about coding, he dreamed of becoming a developer. and there, he met george.

george was a shy, british gamer. he had the prettiest smile, a rather toothy one, but it could make a whole room light up. not only would his smile sway people, but also his adorable british accent. george had an array of endearing habits. he had a way of screaming whenever he accidentally messed something up, causing a kerfuffle of laughter resounding from audiences all over the world. he would always blush whenever he recieved a compliment and he was just so gosh darn cute.

george made youtube videos of him doing different challenges in minecraft. he wanted to learn how to customize these challenges, make them his own. so, he enrolled in a coding course, and there. he met dream.

dream and george became fast friends. they called on discord for three to five hours daily and eventually, they learned nearly everything about each other. dream learned about george's interests, what made him laugh, and that fact that he was _colorblind_. coincidentally, george was protan colorblind which meant that he couldn't see green. and of course, dream's skin had to be a lime green (appearing to be a mustard yellow in george's eyes), which caused an ongoing teasing of dream making fun of george mistaking green for yellow and yellow for green.

but above all else, george and dream _linked_ , they knew what each other were thinking. they just clicked. it didn't matter that they lived in completely different parts of the world, it didn't matter that one was faceless and one wasn't. they liked each other for themselves and that's all that mattered.

"dreeamm!" george whined through the discord call, stretching out each vowel.

"what?" dream answered, focused on his speedrun, currently trying to beat the record.

"did you see chat?"

"no, what did they say?"

george sighed before answering, "they were asking when you were gonna come see me."

"right, i'm sure they were." dream replied in a teasing tone.

george scoffed, "they were! you read it yourself."

"not now. i'm literally about to beat the record!"

it was moments like these dream enjoyed the most. he loved the playful dynamic he had with george, the back and forth, slightly jabby banter. dream loved teasing george and watching his face flush a light pink.

oh, he may have forgotten to mention.

he was absolutely, undeniably whipped for that boy.

after speed running for another few hours, dream decided to finally end his stream.

"okay guys, i think that's all for today! i love you all so much. thanks, see you next time."

before he pressed the 'end stream' button, george blurted a little "byee!" and dream couldn't help but let out a wheezy laugh.

'cause goddammit.

dream was fond of every single thing george did.  
  


later that night, well more like 4am, when dream was about to go to sleep, he received a text from george.

**_george -_ ** _so dream, when are you_ _coming to visit me?_

_**dream -**_ _i think the real question is when_ _are YOU coming to visit me._  
 ****

**_george -_ ** _well, when do you want_ _me to come?_

this response caught dream off guard. _was george being serious?_ he could feel his heart beat speed up, beating loudly against his chest.

_**dream -**_ next _weekend_

now, when dream sent this, he meant it as a complete joke, he had no intention of george taking it seriously.

**_george_ ** _\- okay, maybe we can make_ _that work_

_**dream -** what. you're serious?_

**_george_ ** _\- you aren't?_

dream paused, was he serious? of couse he wanted to meet up with george, but he wasn't expecting it to be this quickly. he brought his hand up to his chin and thought for a moment and realized that he wanted this. dream wanted to meet george.

_**dream -** i am, next weekend. come _ _to florida._

later he woke up in the middle of the night in a sweat, he was felt the sweat sticking to his neck. he felt the goosebumps rise on his arms, he was so fucking nervous.

_what if george didn't like him? what if he didn't live up to george's expectations?_

but even in the midst of all his swirling thoughts, driving his mind mad, dream eventually fell asleep.  
  


"dude! just confess to him already." sapnap complained through discord the following day, "i hate third wheeling you two when you guys aren't even together!"

"shut up, sapnap. you- you never third wheel us—"

"oh my god, dream," sapnap said in an exasperated tone, "i'd have to be fucking blind to believe that. i third wheel you guys all the time, and i refuse to third wheel a couple that isn't real!!"

"ughh, but i don't want to," dream whined. "i don't wanna get rejected. sapnap, please help me."

dream put his head in his hands and groaned, "this is so frustrating."

"look, dude. you guys are gonna meet up next weekend, right? just confess then."

"b-but what if, he rejects me and then it gets really awkward."

"don't worry about it dream, plus, i'm ninety percent sure george likes you back. you got this!"

_yeah. yeah! he's got this, for sure._

that afternoon george called him and told him that he had already began packing. and all that did was remind dream that yes, this was actually happening.  
  


"dream! i'm literally in boarding the plane at this very moment. i'm so excited!"

dream smiled, a genuine great big smile, because, to be honest?

the only thing that he was thinking about was being able to hold george in his own hands.

it had been nine hours. actually, nine hours and 43 minutes, but dream wasn't counting. definitely not.

he was sitting at gate 14, knee bouncing, hands clasped together, eyes glued to the clock. dream was about to finally meet george. the same george he had been calling and playing games with for the past eight years. the same george he texted 'goodnight <3' to every single night, just to show that he cared.

the same george, dream may or may not have a thing for.

who is he kidding.

he was about to meet the same george that he fell head over heels in love with.

"dream!"

the voice had pulled him out of his thoughts, a voice that he would never mistake.

"george?"

and then in a blink of an eye, a suitcase crashed to the floor and a body flung itself onto dream's. 

george was _hugging_ him.

the hug was so natural, so comfortable. dream felt as though he could stay in the same position for hours, the hug was like his home. there was a warm tingly feeling growing in his stomach, but it was probably just the tasty burrito he ate for lunch.

but for right now.

george and dream were finally together.

a couple of days had passed. george and dream had experienced many memories already, even with the short amount of time they had. on the first day, they had a movie night. they had chosen to watch a james bond movie and settled onto the couch, surrounded by snacks and drinks. dream had grabbed one of the blankets left lying around and draped it over the two of them. (the blanket was a little too small, but that means they got to sit next to each other, real close.) on the second day, they played minecraft, all day. let's just say that they may or may not have placed their minecraft beds together and watched the sun set on the grass block horizon.

today was the last day they had together before george had to return to the uk. this meant that today was also the day that dream was going to confess. he had decided to confess on the last day so that when george denied his love, he wouldn't have to suffer days of awkwardness.

"hey, george. can i talk to you for a second?"

they were currently sitting in the kitchen eating lunch, a freshly toasted grilled-cheese.

"yeah, of course. shoot."

"s-so, i uh, i just wanna say—"

george let out a giggle, "dream, spit it out."

dream's cheeks sprinkled with a pink blush, "okay. george, promise me. you'll still be my best friend. please?"

"what- dream, you're kinda freaking me out here, like what—"

"george, i like you!" he blurted out.

george stopped mid-bite of his grilled-cheese. his eyes widened as he shifted his vision to meet dream's.

"you, what?"

"i-i like you."

_fuck_ , dream totally fucked this up. not only will his feelings not go away, but now he's lost a friend. his best friend.

"really? why—"

before dream could stop himself, a waterfall of words poured out of his mouth, "what do you mean why? you're literally a ball of sunshine, you're such a fun person to be around and you make me smile every single day. why the hell wouldn't i like you."

george froze. _did dream really think of that way?_ he was in absolute shock, no one had ever said anything so genuine to him in his entire life.

"dream, i—"

dream sighed. _well, it was worth a try._

"it's okay, george. we can still be best friends right?" dream says, gathering all of his courage to look into george's dark brown eyes.

"wait no, dream. i don't wanna be friends—"

"what?!! george! you promised me."

"no, no. that's not what i mean, i mean let's do this."

_wait, he wants to try?_

what dream meant to say was 'okay' but it came out more like, "what do you mean?"

now it was george's turn to be confused, "did you not want to try being together? i'm sorry, i thought that—"

before george could finish, dream smashed their lips together. the kiss was messy, teeth clacking together, tongues shyly pushing into each other's mouthes. but to them? the kiss was absolutely perfect. it was magical.

george could feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter around. he was finally kissing dream.

once they pulled away, george spoke.

"you idiot," he started, "why would you tell me this now? i have to leave tomorrow!!"

dream's face morphed from a serious face to a cheeky grin, "well, i didn't want you to reject me and for us to get all awkward."

george gave him an "are you serious" expression.

"what!" dream whined, "i was nervous, okay?"

"dream, why are you nervous around me?" george teased, wrapping his arms around dream's shoulders.

dream pulled george in closer, until their noses were practically touching.

"because i like you."

then they kissed for a long time.

people say that time passes when you're having fun, and soon george was on a flight back to the uk.

_**dream -** i miss you _

**_george_ ** _\- i miss me too_

_**dream -** shut up, you're such an idiot _

**_george_ ** _\- you love me_

_**dream -** that i do _

george stared at the message for a while. this time, it seemed like a different 'i love you', it seemed real. one with true feeling. _did he love dream?_

yes. 

with his whole heart, _yes_.

**_george_ ** _\- i wish i could turn the plane_ _around and hug you_

once dream received the text, he couldn't agree more. all dream wanted was to hold george, close. to hear his breathing and put his nose in his hair, just to be surrounded by george.

_**dream -** i_ _'ll visit the uk soon, i promise_

later when they were back, on two opposite ends of the earth, dream called george and they made a plan to visit each other at least once every month.

"i can't wait to see you, george."

one night, when george laid in bed, he heard a knock at his door.

"dream??"

george launched himself into the arms of his lover and they hugged outside on the doorstep, right under the stars. right under the spotlight of the moon.

at that moment, everything in the world felt right.

dream cupped george's face with his hands and rested his forehead against george's.

"i had to get my daily hugs and kisses. so i came here," dream smiled, "now that i've gotten my hug..."

dream wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and all george could do was let out a watery laugh, completely overwhelmed with everything dream did for him.

then george pulled dream down by the collar and kissed him lovingly.

there was no doubt in dream's mind that this was where he was meant to be.  
  


_~~fin~~ _   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so! that's the end. this was definitely super fluffy but i had a lot of fun writing it. please leave a comment. thank you for reading <3


End file.
